In recent years, the impact of toxic materials and related disposal problems have become evident. In the work environment, concerns have been raised about occupational hazards.
One such occupational hazard in the manicuring and general beauty salon environment is the potentially harmful vapors and dust that are developed during the preparation and application of artificial nails, including acrylic nails, and during the filing and polishing of natural nails. The potentially harmful vapors are present in a variety of solvent-based substances commonly used in the manicuring and beauty salon environment in the form of cleaning agents, adhesives, filler substances, and/or polishes, etc.
Face masks have been used by manicuring personnel and occasionally by their clientele to avoid inhaling these vapors and dust. Face masks are, however, unsightly, uncomfortable, and undesirable in that they make conversation between the manicurist and client difficult.
Other filtering systems have been used but are generally obtrusive and noisy, and thus undesirable. Such systems include relatively large, air exhausted work stations in the form of a table having a work area in combination with exhaust fans and conduits for drawing air from the work area through appropriate filters and/or through an outside exhaust duct. However, these table type units are both large and costly, and often do not provide effective filtering of nail dust or treatment of harmful vapors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a compact device for filtered collection of nail dust, and for treatment of potentially harmful vapors that are developed in the course of performing manicuring procedures. There is a further need for a table top and portable, low profile device that occupies a small amount of space, is relatively inexpensive, light in weight, quiet in operation so that conversation may proceed at normal voice levels, and allows work activity directly over the device at a comfortable height when placed on a standard table. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.